


【旭润】络凰（六十一）

by WSM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WSM/pseuds/WSM
Summary: 大龙在线家暴失败





	【旭润】络凰（六十一）

于是润玉当真就这么俯下身去，将赤霄剑扔在一边，去吮吸旭凤脖颈处渗出来的血珠。赤霄剑威力无匹，伤口细且深，润玉舔了两下，发觉有血源源不断地渗出来，深觉浪费，索性趴在那里又舔了舔。

旭凤原本对这点小伤毫不在意，见润玉想要吮去也只管随他去，反正凤凰血至正至阳，喝下去烧一烧心魔也是好的。可润玉竟然用舌尖去舔，伤口处立时如同蚂蚁噬咬一般酥麻难耐，旭凤忍不住动了动身子，闷哼一声。

这一声却像是打开了润玉身上什么奇怪的开关，旭凤眼睁睁看着润玉原本在凤血的作用下逐渐清明的眸子再度燃起火色，唇角尚挂着血液，便直直朝自己的唇压过来。

凤血原本至阳，润玉在舔舐那处的过程中便要几乎抑制不住心头的燥热。如今被旭凤蹭了两下，又闻得罕见的一声示弱，心头欲火登时窜起三丈高，不管不顾就朝着旭凤的唇啃过去。

自润玉孕有寂余开始，旭凤便再也没有碰过他，至多在自己着实敏感难耐之时用手帮他解决。如今他素了百余年，此时却是再也忍不了了。

旭凤长袍看似简单，实则内里繁复，润玉一边将自己口腔中残留的凤血引着旭凤舔舐净，一边伸手去解旭凤衣服，解了没两下便失去了耐心，顺手从一边捞起赤霄剑将那衣服划作几片破布，随意掷在一边。

旭凤正顺应着润玉的心意在他口中攻城略地，猛然身上一凉，待到两人分开时已经是只余一层薄薄的里衣。到了如今这般场景，旭凤就是再傻也能明白润玉的意思了。

旭凤定定地看着润玉，没有动作。润玉亦是看着旭凤。他没有忘记旭凤先前对于这等事情的抗拒，他怕，他不知道万一旭凤拒绝了自己，自己会做出怎样的事。润玉甚至不敢去看旭凤的眼睛，生怕看到里面一分一毫的不情愿。于是他将眼神定在旭凤的唇上，那两片柔软的唇，如今沾染了两人的津液，泛着水光。润玉只这么看着，便控制不住地想要扑上去狠狠碾磨这唇，最好变得充血红肿，再留上两排牙印，让所有人都知道，这只凤凰是他的。

润玉还没有付诸行动，却被一个人影欺身压下。后背嗑在冰冷的地板上，火热的身躯非但没有冷静下来，反而激起一阵兴奋的战栗。润玉看着旭凤，眼角嫣红，勾了勾唇角，抬起胳膊便去捞他的脖子。旭凤顺从地俯下身子，与润玉鼻尖对着鼻尖地贴着，呼出的气息炽热地打在润玉人中上。润玉觉得，哪怕自己就是现在被烧成了一团灰，也是不奇怪的。

“兄长，”旭凤哑着嗓子轻轻开口，唇尖无意识擦过润玉的唇，吐出的气息像是直接将一团火送进他的嘴里，勾得他又是一阵战栗，“兄长可想好了？”

“废什么话。”润玉再也忍不住，含住那两瓣磨磨唧唧的唇，含糊不清答道：“连余儿都百岁了，你说我可想好了？”

旭凤呼吸一滞，随即，比先前任何一次都要炙热与凶狠的亲吻像润玉攻去，带着一腔爱意席卷而来。润玉登时就软了力道，只剩两只手虚虚搂着旭凤颈侧，在呼吸不畅时轻轻推了推。

旭凤便顺从地离开，转而向下，用舌将两人刚刚亲吻时未来得及吞咽的口水从润玉下巴上舔净，使坏地轻轻咬了咬，引来那人不轻不重的一声闷哼，想得逞的小孩子一般笑了两声，继续向下吻过润玉的喉结，在那处啃咬两下，顺着绷起优美弧度的颈子，一路向下，来到锁骨处。

润玉的衣服尚且好好的穿在身上，却是被血和尘沾染的不能看了。旭凤索性双掌一使力，直接将那衣衫嗤的一声撕裂开来，微微挑眉看了润玉一眼。润玉被他这一眼看乐了，这幼稚的鸟，连这都要跟着学一下。

却没等润玉笑几声，更加细密热烈的吻落了下来，沿着身躯脉络的走向，那火热的唇在润玉的身体上四处游走点火。身上每一处被旭凤亲过的地方都会变得火热又敏感，让他想要将这作怪的人狠狠抱在怀里亲两下，然而现实却是他的身子烫的厉害，身下却是暖不热的地面，如是冰火两重天的刺激，在旭凤终于将唇印在他白皙娇嫩的大腿两侧之时忍不住全身战栗起来，脚趾无力的蜷曲着，手伸着想要去抓住什么东西，却除了两人被破坏的几片破布之外什么都没有。

“嗯……旭凤，给我……嗯……”润玉难耐地动着身子，下身早已完全挺立起来，在空中颤巍巍地立着。旭凤终于又抬起头来，凑上去亲吻他逆鳞处的伤疤，激得他不住地抖。奈何旭凤一手捏住了润玉左胸一点细细揉捏碾磨，另一手却是向下握住了那被冷落的下身，直上直下地撸动起来。

旭凤的手法并不是很有花样，然而他作为战神，最擅长的便是对力道的控制，那时轻时重的力道着实在润玉意料之外不断地刺激着他，外加确实百年未能开过荤，在旭凤没碰多久之后，润玉便浑身颤抖地泄在旭凤手里。

泄过一次的身子便有些乏，润玉软软地任由旭凤摆弄。眼看着旭凤将属于自己的白浊涂在手上向自己身后探去，饶是润玉再如何不动声色，终究是羞红了脸，眼睛像是盈了一汪水，润润地看着旭凤，看得旭凤更是急切了几分。


End file.
